Tadaomi Shirotani
Tadaomi Shirotani (城谷 忠臣 Shirotani Tadaomi) is one of the main characters of Ten Count. He suffers from obsessive–compulsive disorder that manifests as severe mysophobia and receives help for this from Riku Kurose. Appearance Shirotani has salmon pink hair, glossy light pink eyes that match his hair, and a small beauty mark underneath his left eye. He often wears white gloves as well to avoid physical contact with surfaces, and generally long sleeved shirts and trousers. Personality Gentle, Shirotani is determined, accepting the mysophobia but resolving to not be stopped by anything in order to keep on living. He expresses anger at having his mysophobia identified, Tadaomi felt he did not need to be cured. When angry, he feels he should have just brushed it off just like how he normally does his job without fail. He has low self esteem and in reality deeply cares for others. He tries to stay detached from people because he does not want to hurt anybody with his mysophobia. He is currently trying exposure therapy with Riku Kurose’s help, a counsellor in a clinic called Shimada Psychosomatics, to deal with his mysophobia. He stored the candy he asked from Riku in a plastic wrapping, and in a moment of feeling low he considered himself inferior for letting someone younger teach him. Background As a child, Shirotani was really close to his father even stating that when he grew up he hoped to still be by his side. Because of this, Ueda, a female high school student who visited his house often, became jealous of him to the point that she yelled at him for saying that instead of his father getting married or staying alone and lonely, he would rather marry his father. Later that night, after rejecting to eat dinner with Ueda, Shirotani's father ask's him to get along with her and claim's that whenever he puts his hand on Shirotani’s head, he knows what Shirotani is thinking. A couple days later, Ueda asks Shirotani to play hide and seek saying that whoever is found by sensei (Shirotani’s father) will be the loser. Shirotani hides in a locker while Ueda hides beside a folded cardboard box in the open, naturally being found instantly. Shirotani observes this and was planning to get out of the locker but starts seeing his father and Ueda becoming intimate in a chair. This cause's him to get aroused and touch himself. Once the two stop and Shirotani’s father leaves the room, Ueda say's that Shirotani can never do anything like that with his father, no matter how much Shirotani loves him because he is a boy. After not getting a reply, Ueda opens the locker to see Shirotani with his pants down crying. Ueda comments that what Shirotani is doing is disgusting before Shirotani runs out of the school in the rain. Once home, Shirotani washes his hands after changing his clothes. Once his father arrives home, Shirotani ignores him and pretends to be asleep. After that, against Shirotani's liking he often remembered that day and after touching himself he would always wash his hands afterwards. Because of this, he starts to put some distance between himself and his father. One day while walking with his dad, Shirotani’s father says that it would be great if he had a mother. After Shirotani say's he doesn't want one, he starts crying because he loves him and feels guilty. His father sees this and tries to comfort him by patting Shirotani’s head. Shirotani remembers his father's words and slaps his hand away as he tells him not to touch him and that its disgusting. As he grew, he began to believe that if he touched anyone they would find out what he was thinking. He gradually started to apply this rule to not only his father but everyone else around him. After a long time of washing his hands and refusing human contact, Shirotani finally found out he was suffering from "mysophobia" but decided he was fine with how he was and opted to just become a part of the group of people who suffer with mysophobia. Ten Count Story Tadaomi Shirotani is thinking that everything in this world is dirty, but just because it is hard to breathe, it does not mean he will die from suffocation. As he covers his hands in gloves, he thinks if he does not want to touch something, he does not have to as he remembers himself as a child. Within a city he informs the company president of his schedule, namely a meeting with Tamaru Commercials. Tadaomi advises him to please watch out for cars as the president leaves his whilst on the phone. Noticing a truck coming towards them, he calls out to him. At Shinsho General Hospital, Tadaomi hears how he can help work wise with the president having a fractured kneecap, before noticing Riku who is also at the hospital observing him. ]] Told by the president to go after Riku when he leaves, Tadaomi finds him outside the elevator and asks him to please wait. Presenting a business card, Tadaomi introduces himself as the secretary of Kuramoto from Tosawa Corporation as he gives his name. In line with what the president requested, Tadaomi really thinks Riku should allow them to thank him. Standing silent when asked if he has mysophobia, Tadaomi is advised to see a doctor since it seems really bad. He asks how Riku could say that when he has just met him, even with blood seeping through his gloves, Tadaomi says he does not need to be cured, angry at Riku's intrusion. Quietly apologizing, he leaves for home thinking today was a horrible day. He took one step outside and all sorts of unpleasant things happen. As he washes his hands that are injured, Tadaomi places the cause for the anger on hesitating to help the president. Thinking back to when he was a child, he hears from his father it is not normal to hold hands all the time. A phone call interrupts his thoughts, and he thinks of Riku's words to receive treatment and wonders if that would make it easier to breath. Taking the advice, Tadaomi stands outside the Shimada psychosomatic clinic as he contemplates a psychiatrist being too high a hurdle. He then recognises Riku from yesterday and wonders whether he also has something to do at the clinic. Panicked to hear that Riku is a counselor, he heads to leave, his heart pounding as Riku stops him. Assured he will not be touched, Tadaomi join Riku in a cafe. Stating he usually does not eat when going to restaurants with others, Tadaomi also has questions for Riku. Whilst his questions are not shared, Tadaomi says the effects of his mysophobia, and answers he does not remember when he became aware of it, neither what caused it. On Riku's suggestion, Tadaomi writes a list of ten things he is reluctant to do with number one being the easiest. He asks why a stranger would help cure him, and hears he will receive the answer when he completes point ten.Chapter 1 He has mixed thoughts about not wanting to touch anyone, or be touched after receiving the offer to cure his mysophobia from Riku. Noticing him staring, Tadomi hears his name, and the days he is off work. Uncomfortable at receiving help for free, Tadomi bursts into laughter when Riku asks to be his friend. He agrees, and thinks back to when he could not stand the "invisible traces" people leave, whilst wondering why he cannot be like other people. With it being his day off, he hears the suggestion they begin with step one, touching a door knob today. Asking Riku to please wait, Tadaomi nervously stands before the door handle. Visualizing it covered in hand prints, Tadaomi attempts to convince himself it is not dirty. Swinging it open, he succeeds in touching the door handle, making it outside the cafe. There are two parts to implement for the treatment to work, Tadaomi is advised by Riku that he must act in ways that make him uncomfortable, as well as stop all obsessive compulsive behaviours such as constantly washing his hands. Answering it does feel bad for him, Tadaomi is to also gradually reduce the use of gloves. A time to meet again is arranged for the next week at 2pm. Concerned at germs getting in the tiny wounds he has on his hands, before assuring himself that it is okay. Arriving home, he was able to stop himself from sterilizing his hands with alcohol. It felt really bad to begin with but the feeling slowly faded. Not knowing how easy it would be, he doubted the effectiveness of shock therapy but has gotten used to touching doorknobs with his bare hands. Visiting Kuramoto in hospital, he is asked if has gotten in touch with Riku. Tadaomi tells him he has not managed to get in touch with him yet, before changing the subject to today's briefing, Katou from a Port International has sent over a contract. Saying he will deal with it, Tadaomi is called after having forgotten his diary. Worried that he might have actually touched, Tadaomi is also daunted by the remainder of the tasks.Chapter 2 At home, remembering the words, Tadaomi is wiping his dairy voicing aloud to himself that he is sorry. He does return to the cafe, saying sorry to Riku for being late. Tadaomi confirms Riku's summary that he felt bad for sanitizing his planner after the president touched it, and gave into self-hatred. He hears that if task two, let other people touch his things, cannot be done then he could try task three, buy a book at a bookstore. He feels it would be a waste if he cannot do it either but walks with Riku nevertheless. On the way to the bookstore with Riku, he wonders if repeating one action thing over and over in the same period of time is trivial to Riku. He is watching Riku before being noticed, and wants to know what Riku sees in him. Unnerved at the books, he is unable to remember the genre he liked having not been to the store in a long time. Remembering the president, Tadaomi thought a lengthy novel would be useful. Tadaomi voices that he intended to maintain a strong defence since if he does not get close to anyone from the beginning, he will not hurt anyone. He becomes very uneasy with Riku staring at him, it makes him feel uncomfortable, like an insect that is being observed. With that he thrusts a "Forest of Norway" book into Riku's chest and says he should look for books too, and with that passes the second task. Walking back, he doubts that it is okay to think that he passed the task since his mind was somewhere else at the time whilst talking to Riku. He hears Riku's suggestion that with himself taking the book to the president then they can say the guilty feeling is offset. He asks if Riku did something to him, and he wonders how many years have passed since he last bought books at an actual bookstore. With Riku he has a feeling of himself slowly becoming a normal person. At that he says his chest feels uncomfortable as it begins beating in his chest.Chapter 3 At work, he has no new messages before he opens the door to find Takeru Mikami. Explaining the president is still in hospital, Tadaomi then receives a message from Riku for them to meet the day after tomorrow at 3pm at the nearest station around the cafe. He tells Takeru that it is a message about work, before resuming his laptop based work at his desk. Glancing at his phone, Tadaomi remembers the next step four, with one and three done, and task two currently skipped. Remembering that Riku said for them to meet the week after next, Tadaomi feels himself having a weird feeling of heartache despite having no health problem. He thinks that every friend or couple in a good relationship often talk randomly outside the bookstore, or eat together as he and Riku have done. Meeting Riku, Tadaomi observes he is not dressed as he usually is. With Riku having booked a restaurant, Tadaomi waits with him for the train. It has been a long time since he stepped in the station, yet his heart is beating but it is not the same feeling as at the bookstore. Told not to be so nervous, Tadaomi puts it down to sleep. He shares that his work as a secretary involves confirming every document given to the director, making reports about sales and reserving the table at restaurants. Tadaomi wonders if Riku is trying to distract his attention. Little by little he has calmed a bit. On the subway he reveals he chose his high school and college based on walking distance, before being asked to try touching a handle. His heart is beating as Tadaomi reaches towards it, but being touched by someone placing a bag overhead startles Tadaomi, with a flashback to his childhood, Tadaomi can only crouch down observing that the floor is moving. He trembles as he thinks he cannot vomit at a place like this. Tadaomi reaches out to hold Riku's arm, and is carried off the train by him. He wonders if it is not embarrassing for Riku to be stared at by others, before thinking how warm Riku is.Chapter 4 Riku is better, compared to the floor Tadaomi chose Riku's embrace as he thinks it was warm in his arms. Waking up in the hospital Riku works at, it transpired that whilst feeling faint he said he was fine, but has little memory of the event. Telling Riku it was not his fault, Tadaomi is sure the incident was a result of a lack of sleep. Determined, Tadaomi says they should go an eat right now, with that out the question, right away he instead asks for one of the sweets nearby. He is persistent since he was really looking forward for today, stating that it might be okay if it was with Riku. Further, that if he did not try now he would fail next time and feels like he would not be able to go out or eat with someone forever. Wondering aloud why all of a sudden today he got scared of that thought, Tadaomi remains in place as Riku draws close to his face and after he leaves, Tadaomi is blushing, his heart beating, he wonders what was that as he also recalls Riku holding him. Having said sorry to the director, Tadaomi returns home and answers the call from Riku even though the phone has just been sterialized. As he thinks Riku cares about him, Tadaomi hears that from next week they should not meet for a while since he should not spend most of his time with Riku, but with other people. In the bath he contemplates whether Riku felt there had been no progress or whether he was too troublesome. At work, he waits for Takeru and asks for him to go with him for a while.Chapter 5 At night, he sits in a restaurant having explained the ten tasks to Takeru, and how he is the only one Tadaomi can request help from, he bows in gratitude at his happiness to help. As Takeru leaves, Tadaomi asks if he can have his drink if he is not going to. By day he is staring out the window of a cafe with Takeru. Leaving, he is surprised to see Riku on his bicycle nearby. Explaining that he is with a colleague, they were in the area so had coffee. His hand is taken by Riku and it fills him with the same warmth. Hearing that this handshake can be considered their first, and their last handshake, Tadaomi listens as Riku explains that he does not need to hear the tenth point since Tadaomi will be fine. As Riku cycles away, Tadaomi begins to cry.Chapter 6 Sorrowful, he sits in the bath remembering the handshake moment. He has ben ignoring calls from Takeru and lying on his bed he wonders when his phone ran out of battery. Matter of factly, he considers the many times the company should have called, they should fire him soon. Similarly unconcerned at seeing the missed calls and messages from Takeru, he does react to a missed call from Riku two days ago. A message says he will wait for him at the usual cafe this Saturday at 14:00. Crestfallen, he slumps down as it has been more than six hours. Thinking he cannot still be there, Tadaomi runs through the rain to find Riku in the cafe. He demands to know why he is still waiting, why send him that message, and to not make him confused. Replying how he can be fine, Tadaomi says he did not come here to listen to his apologies and whether it is by phone or messages, he does not want to be contacted anymore. He wants to return to the time when he had not met Riku, and then runs out the cafe.Chapter 7 Images of Tadaomi Dear+ March cover.png Shirotani Tadaomi Ten Count app.png Chapter 1 - Tadaomi angry.png|Angered by the suggestion he needs a cure Chapter 4 - Riku carrying Tadaomi.png|Carried by Riku Chapter 7 - Deteriorated.png|Increasingly downtrodden after the handshake Chapter 7 - Running to the cafe.png|Running to the cafe Relationships Riku Kurose He first meets him when helping his boss and notices Riku observing him. Tadaomi is sent after Riku when he leaves the hospital room. His initial thought is that they should just leave him be. Having the condition of his hands discussed, Tadaomi angrily tells Riku it has nothing to do with a stranger like him. Riku was the first person just met that Tadomi acted with anger against. Judging him unsociable, Tadaomi found it suspicious that he was a counselor, more so that he offered to be his friend. He fondly remarked that he was quite weird. He wonders why Riku would go to lengths to help him, their personalities differing in that Tadaomi would not do it if he were him. After being told to continue task 4 onwards with other people, he tries to reason that he should not depend so much on Riku. Seeing him again where they share their first handshake, Tadaomi begins crying with it being their last. Kuramoto The president of a company Tadaomi works for. Helping him with his schedule, Tadaomi also speaks casually with him such as voicing he got a fracture due to age. Tadaomi is able to do his job since Kuramoto understands his condition. Visiting him in hospital, he did not fully trust that the president had not touched his diary. Tadaomi felt he looked bored so thought to buy him a lengthy novel book to pass the time. Takeru Mikami A contemporary of his, who Tadaomi considers one of the few friends who understands him. Seeking him out after Riku suggested he attempt task 4 onwards with other people, Ueda Tadaomi's Father Close with his father, Tadaomi was happy to hold his hand. Mysophobia Possessing a fear of germs, he wears gloves and uses rubbing alcohol to clean. It impacts his life by causing him to usually avoid eating at restaurants when with others, to not picking up a self-help book out of fear that someone has touched it. It influences his decision to wear a suit went out since his gloves stand out with normal clothes on. He carries a bottle of spray alcohol on him. Contact also extends to other people accidentally tapping him, which appeared to induce a flashback, and did result in almost causing Tadaomi to be physically sick, and the floor seemed to be swirling. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters